The present invention relates to a device for fastening a cover and its seat to a toilet bowl.
Several devices exist having the aim of enabling locating and mounting a cover and a seat on a toilet bowl and, using the same standard, enabling use of covers having identical dimensions, although the distance between the holes provided in the upper rim of the bowl differs for each model of bowl.
Commercially available devices aim to allow for different distances between the holes provided in the upper rim of the bowls to be able to mount covers and seats of standard sizes and to avoid a need for a large number of different covers and seats for covering a bowl of the same upper perimeter.
Various companies manufacture toilet bowls of different types, colors, widths and heights, although it is customary that the orifices and the perimeter of the bowls are standardized. But, this does not apply to the distance between the holes that are provided for locating the devices for fixing covers and seats to the bowls. As a result, a multiplicity of devices have been developed, which purport to take account of and solve the foregoing problem while permitting rapid fixing of the device to the bowl and enabling installation of the cover and the seat without the need for much labor or special tools. Moreover, the devices seek the simplest installation position for the user, since "do-it-yourself" is customary for this installation. Users purchase a cover and seat and fit them on a toilet bowl without the assistance of other persons. A person should be able to locate the cover and the seat on a device at the bowl in a simple manner. In a single act, the device permits, not only fixing of cover and seat but also relative rotation of one with respect to the other, and of both with respect to the upper rim of the bowl.
This contrasts with other devices using the same holder, in which in the device is first fitted to the bowl and then the cover and the seat are fitted to the device, with the aid of retaining means. This is described in Spanish Utility Model No. 9,001,138 (4) concerning an improved hinge for a toilet bowl.